starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 Act 1
Synopsis Under the rain, Hoshitani sees a mysterious high schooler dancing on an outdoor stage. Amazed by the beauty of the dance, he takes notice of the emblem on his chest. A year later, Hoshitani is now seen wearing the same uniform as the mysterious high schooler in order to pursue his own dream of dancing. It's the first day of school, and Hoshitani walks around the main entrance as various clubs attempt to recruit members. Nayuki is seen with his sisters as they send him off to school and Tengenji is offered to join clubs, but bluntly tells them to move aside. Tsukigami comes across a poster of his brother's ongoing performance when a few students recognize him as Haruto's brother. After hearing them talk about him, he turns and leaves in dissatisfaction. Kuga is then seen on the side of the road as his motorbike broke down. Back on the school grounds, Nayuki accidentally bumps into a paper stand, falls, and apologizes to it, mistaking it for a real person. The other students around him chuckle at him. Looking at the scene, Hoshitani decides to help him. The two of them introduce themselves to each other when all of a sudden, students begin to stand aside and make way for the Kao Council, a group of third year students who reign at the top of the Musical Department. The Kao Council then begins their performance (with the exception Otori, who dances the song on his own in a practice hall). While watching, Hoshitani recognizes the emblem on the Kao Council's uniforms as the same one the mysterious high schooler wore. Now knowing that the boy was a Musical Department student, Hoshitani becomes determined to become one as well. Later, all the new students attend the opening ceremony inside Ayanagi Grand Performance Hall. After returning to their classrooms, Nayuki explains the Musical Department auditions to Hoshitani. Hoshitani decides to apply right away before he misses the chance and encourages Nayuki to try with him as they won't get anywhere without trying. In the Kao Council's meeting room, Hiragi is surprised to find Otori more interested in the applicants list than he would have expected. In turn, Otori asks him if he was the one who ranked everyone and says he does not approve of his method. Hiragi notes that of course Otori wouldn't understand why he did so. Otori then goes on to say that Kao Council disagrees with everything he does and wonders why he was given a position, considering that he has been a troublemaker since his first year and wasn't on a Star Team. Hiragi states that the decision was made by the chairman. Otori says if that's the case, then he will have fun his own way and warns Hiragi that he might not be able to live up to his expectations. The scene then goes back to Hoshitani and Nayuki, who are waiting to audition along with many other students who are warming up. Hoshitani tells Nayuki to relax. The PRs spot Tengenji and ask him for an interview and although he refuses, he does state that he will be at the top. They then move on to Tsukigami, but he refuses to reply. Hoshitani decides to talk to Tengenji, recognizing him as a classmate, but Tengenji sees him as a commoner who's not at a level to talk to him casually. Hoshitani wonders if he is just nervous. An announcement is then heard on the loudspeaker that the auditions are starting soon and that students need to go to their respective rooms. During the singing audition, Hiragi crosses Nayuki off the list for his shaky performance; during the dancing audition, Sazanami crosses Tengenji off for his attitude; and during the acting audition, Yuzuriha crosses Kuga off as he has not showed up yet. Hoshitani is next in line for the interview and is heading to it when he suddenly collides with Kuga. After quick apologies, he rushes off and makes it in time to see Tsukigami storm out. Hiragi is then seen crossing Tsukigami off the list for quarreling with the Kao Council. While the other four members do not have high hopes for Hoshitani, Otori joins the interviewing and encourages him to show off his talents in order to impress them for a better chance to get onto a Star Teams. Hoshitani decides to perform the mysterious high schooler's dance, causing Otori to remember that he too had danced the piece. His dance is called to a halt as Hiragi is not satisfied with his performance. Arriving at the outdoor stage, Hoshitani believes that he has a long way to reach the level of the mysterious high schooler. He then sings a song about his belief that he can become like his admired person. He doesn't notice Otori who is watching him, thinking deeply. Returning to the dormitories, Hoshitani arrives at his room and finds out that Nayuki is his roommate. After settling down, they discuss how the auditions went and Hoshitani admits that although he doesn't think he did a good job, he won't give up just yet so neither should Nayuki. In his own room, Otori watches with amusement the video recording of Hoshitani's interview session and becomes very interested in him. The next day, the results for the teams appear on the notice board. Hoshitani and Nayuki are shocked to not only find that they passed the audition, but that they were put on the same team, a Star Team. Characters in order of Appearance *Otori Itsuki *Hoshitani Yuta *Nayuki Toru *Nayuki Yuki (Brief Appearance) *Nayuki Tsumugi (Brief Appearance) *Tengenji Kakeru *Tsukigami Haruto (Brief Appearance) *Tsukigami Kaito *Kuga Shu *Hiragi Tsubasa *Akatsuki Kyoji *Yuzuriha Christian Lion *Sazanami Sakuya *Inumine Seishiro (Brief Appearance) *Sawatari Eigo (Brief Appearance) Insert Songs *[[☆SHOW TIME 2☆|'We are Ayanagi Academy's Kao Council']] by Kao Council *[[☆SHOW TIME 1☆|'Stride of a Star']] by Hoshitani Yuta Trivia * The Kao Council makes their first appearance as a group and performs together (with the exception of Otori). *During the first television broadcast: **Hoshitani and Nayuki host the preview of the next episode (Act 2). *During the second television broadcast: **Kuga and Hoshitani host the CC before this episode starts (accompanied 4-koma comic drawn by Aokita Ren). Official Screenshots 00000087.jpg 00000088.jpg 00000089.jpg 00000090.jpg 00000091.jpg 00000092.jpg 00000093.jpg 00000094.jpg Navigation Category:Episode